Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems for utility vehicles, such as self-propelled agricultural machines, and more particularly to arrangements for cooling working fluids such as lubricants and hydraulic fluids.
Description of Related Art
A utility vehicle having first and second hydraulic circuits provided with first and second fluids, wherein the fluids are to be kept apart, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,089. In addition to the use of a liquid-liquid heat exchanger, providing a means for transferring heat from the hotter of the first and second fluids to the other, the system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,089 includes at least one fluid cooler for cooling at least one of the fluids. The or each of the fluid coolers are generally configured as similar to a radiator and mounted in front of an engine cooling radiator of the vehicle. A cooling fan driven by the vehicle engine drives air over or through the radiators to produce liquid-air cooling of the fluid therein.